Birthdays, weddings
by ofb29
Summary: Sara's problems extend further than just being 30-she's got her brothers wedding to attend(WS friendship.)
1. he was shot, what about the car crash?

Happy Birthday?

By Ria

W/S friendship. Mentions Hank.

'Sara!' Warrick yelled as he entered the garage. The sound of crashing metal, and a loud yelp told him that Sara was at least there, just maybe not able to answer him at the moment.

He stood in front of the Buick taking up residence in the garage, admiring the cherry red paint, till finally Sara appeared, at the trunk end of the car, not looking impressed at being disturbed. 'What?'

'Nice to see you too.' Warrick said with a grin, noticing that oil from whatever Sara was working on under the car had completely ruined her white t-shirt. That would be a bitch to remove.

'Sorry. What are you doing here? I thought you were off.'

'That was yesterday. And today being a new shift, I'm back on again.' Warrick said, his grin widening. 'Gris told me to help you out. What you working on?'

Sara regarded him suspiciously for a moment before explaining. 'Married man, with two kids, goes to driving range for a knock about with a colleague. Ends up with a 22 in the back of the head.'

'What's the car got to do with it?' Warrick asked, running his hand lovingly down the paintwork.

Sara shook her head at the action. What was it with men and cars on steroids? 'Well, before we knew the cause of death was a gun shot to the back of the head, the car was found down a ditch on the old Miners road. I'm just curious how it got there.'

'Nothing doing with the rest of the investigation?'

'Nothing. Complete dead end. No murder weapon. No motive. No useful clues.' Sara shook her head. 'This is it.' She finished, gesturing towards the car.

The shrill ring of a phone suddenly broke the quiet of the garage. Sara looked over at her cell phone, balanced precariously on the edge of a workbench, before looking up at Warrick. 'Can you get that?' She asked, holding up her hands, which were caked in oil.

Warrick glanced at the screen, the screen no help as it said "Withheld Number". He pressed the answer button. 'Sara Sidle's phone.'

'Oh. Hi. Is Sara there?' A male voice asked.

Sara was giving him a questioning look, so Warrick asked who it was.

'Tell her it's her brother.' The voice said, a hint of a laugh to his voice.

'It's your brother.' Warrick told her, not bothering to cover the phone up.

A smile lit up her face. 'Tell him I'll call him back.'

'You hear that?' Warrick asked into the phone.

'She'll call me back. What's she doing that she can't take a call from her brother?'

'She's currently covered in oil.' Warrick explained.

'Oh. Tell her not to bother calling, I'll call in the morning. Just tell her I said Happy Birthday, and that I promise her present is in the post. Or it will be tomorrow, at the latest.'

Warrick rung off, relaying the message to Sara, before adding. 'You never mentioned anything about a birthday.'

The smile faltered on Sara's face. 'I know.' She said, busying herself with finding the release for the hood, popping it open.

Warrick waited a beat before asking 'So…?'

Sara looked at him over the hood. 'So, what?' She asked.

'Oh I don't know. Don't you think not telling us it was your birthday requires some explanation?'

'Uh…no?' Sara said, ducking under the hood again.

Warrick shook his head, as he walked around the front of the car, taking away Sara's shield. He looked over the engine, before looking sideways at Sara. 'Aren't you gonna say anything?'

Sara sighed, looked sideways at him. They were both leaning against the edge of the car, and were at about the same height. 'What do you want to know?' She asked in a long suffering voice.

Warrick went back to studying the engine, a smile to his lips. 'Oh, I don't know, how about, what birthday are you celebrating?'

'I'm not celebrating any birthday.' Sara said, leaning down closer to the engine. 'Well I think I know why he ran off the road.'

Warrick followed her gaze. 'No brake fluid.'

'No brake fluid.' Sara echoed. 'That would explain the absence of skid marks.'

'So, was this before or after the guy was shot in the head?'

Sara looked back at him, and shrugged. 'I haven't got that far yet.' She stood up, stretching her back slightly.

'So why aren't you celebrating?' Warrick asked, as she walked over to pick up a cloth, in a useless gesture at cleaning her hands.

Sara looked up at him. 'Something to do with being thirty, and single, and a workaholic.' She muttered.

'You're thirty? That's big. That's celebration big.'

'No!' Sara said firmly, turning round and staring him in the eye. 'No celebrations, no parties, no cake, no streamers, no banners. Nothing! This is not big.'

'But-'

'No buts. And if Greg finds out it's my birthday, you might find one of Grissom's experiments in your locker.' Sara threatened.

But the threatening tone didn't seem to have any impact, if the thoughtful look on Warrick's face had anything to do with it.

Sara sighed, before gesturing for him to follow him. 'Let's see what the wife thinks of the lack of brake fluid.'

Come the end of shift, and somehow everyone knew it was Sara's birthday. As if she couldn't guess how. The font of all knowledge, as usual, seemed to be Greg. She hadn't made good on her threat yet, but that was because she was waiting for Grissom to do a particularly nasty experiment, preferably one that was very smelly, too.

She came out of the locker room, already to end the shift, and get home. She and Warrick were none the wiser of why the man had come to die, and had given up for the day. There wasn't really anything more they could do now.

Sara was about to cross to the break room, to say bye, see how Nick and Catherine's case had finished, when she caught a flash of pink streamer, and half of the banner strung up through the slightly open door. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't face trying to be happy about her birthday, so instead turned, and walked out instead, feigning ignorance of the event.

She was just at her car when Warrick called at her from across the lot. She thought about hightailing it out of there but dutifully turned round and leaned against the door, waiting for Warrick to catch up.

'It was Greg's idea.' Was the first excuse out of his mouth.

Sara went with the withering look. 'And how did Greg know?'

'Ok, so I told Greg. I had to.' Warrick said. 'I'm sorry. I just felt bad as we hadn't done anything.'

'But I didn't want anything.' Sara said exasperated.

'But it's your birthday.' Warrick said, sounding just a little confused. 'At least let me take you out to breakfast?'

'I don't know, I was just gonna go home.'

'Come on, it's the least I can do for telling Greg.'

'You just don't want a Grissom experiment in your locker.'

'That's just an added benefit.'

'What about the rest of them?' Sara said, gesturing in the general area of the lab.

'They'll think you shot me down and I went to sulk.' Warrick said instantly.

'You don't sulk.' Sara reminded him.

'Oh, let them think what they want. Come on, I'll introduce you to Sparkie.'

'Who's Sparkie?' Sara asked as she followed him over to his car.

'He's my secret. The best pancake cook in Vegas. Guaranteed.'

Sara got took her seat in the car before saying 'I'll have you know that I'm a damn fine pancake maker.'

Without reason to doubt this statement, Warrick didn't disagree. But he couldn't believe they would compare with Sparkie's. 'Just wait till you've tasted these.' He said.

He was right. They were the best pancakes Sara had ever tasted. And she'd had a lot of pancakes.

'So, why are you so down on your birthday?' Warrick asked after they'd both savoured their pancakes.

'It's not the birthday, so much, as the age.' Sara admitted.

'Being thirty's not that old. Look at me. I'm 33, I survived.'

'Yeah, but you don't have to listen to my mother go on about weddings and grandchildren and biological clocks and the fact that all the good husbands will have been snapped up.'

'I have a grandma for all that.' Warrick said with a smile. At Sara's questioning look he carried on. 'She wants to know why I can't find a nice girl to settle down with, give her some babies to fuss over.'

Sara laughed.

'So, I do know what you mean.'

The laughter faded, as Sara absently stirred her tea. 'It's just…I try not to let it get to me, but she's got a point. I work graveyard. And if that's not bad enough, I view dead people on a daily basis. I thought I had something with Hank…' She trailed off, her look unfocused. She finally shrugged. 'I think I'm doomed to be an old spinster with cats, who lives alone and goes slowly mad.'

'I can't imagine you with cats.' Warrick said, unable to keep from smiling. 'I think you underestimate yourself.' He said more seriously. You're only 30. You're a successful CSI- one of the best I've worked with.'

'Yes, but my mom can't brag about that.' Sara said with a smile, hoping that Warrick wouldn't notice the blush slowly creeping up her neck. 'She can't have pictures of that on her mantelpiece.'

'Send her a picture of Greg; he's cute.'

They both grinned at this image.

'I think you're making too big a deal about it.' Warrick concluded. 'It's just a day, just a number.'

'Thanks Warrick, for this.' Sara said.

'My pleasure. Happy Birthday, Sara.' He said, with his coffee mug raised.

Sara clinked her cup, taking a sip, a smile playing on her lips. 'Although technically it's not my birthday anymore.' She pointed out.

'Well if you'd told us earlier I could have taken you out yesterday morning instead.' Warrick pointed out. Sara laughed, and he realised how much he liked hearing the sound coming from her.


	2. if he was shot, where's the gun?

Birthdays, weddings…

By Ria

'I've had an idea.'

Warrick audibly groaned, rolling back on the bed, the phone to his ear. 'Sara, you do know what time it is, don't you?'

'Yeah, half four.' Sara said, and Warrick could hear the "what's your point?" in her tone, even if she hadn't said it out loud.

Warrick rolled his eyes. He'd been out cold when the phone rang, and it had taken a while for him to realise what the hell the noise was, let alone to answer the thing. He decided that Sara had to have phoned for a good reason, and tried to give her his full attention, through the cold shock of suddenly being awake.

'Anyway, I was thinking about the car, you know, the windows were all open, probably cause it had no air, right? What if the gun somehow got thrown from the car when it crashed?'

'Okaaaay.' Warrick said, drawing out the word into several syllables.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and when Sara spoke again, her voice was audibly dejected. 'I…was just thinking about it. The lack of gun in the car, and yet that has to be where he was shot-'

Warrick felt bad, and butted in. 'We can go search the scene. It'll be easier in the daytime, anyway.'

'Really? I mean, I didn't think, I should have left it a few hours, I just-'

'Sara, it's fine.' Warrick again interrupted, stopping the uncharacteristic babble. 'Just give me time to…sort myself out and I'll meet you at CSI in,' he glanced at the clock quickly, 'an hour.'

'Sure? I can go alone.'

'It'll take you forever to search alone.' Warrick said. 'Just one thing, you haven't maxed out on overtime again, have you?'

'No!' She told him, as if wondering how he could dare ask that. 'It's the beginning of the month, remember?' She added. 'See you in an hour.' She said before he could comment, although he was smiling as he said goodbye.

They picked up a work car, Warrick grabbing the keys off the side before Sara could. She scowled at him, but still felt bad enough for waking him up to not say anything. They had called in with Brass, who was there interviewing some witnesses to another crime, to let him know what their plan was.

'Was this case really getting to you so much that you couldn't sleep?' Warrick asked as he pointed the car in the direction of the crime scene, his tone of voice disbelieving.

'Not exactly.' Sara conceded. 'My mother phoned at three. I swear, I tell her every time that I sleep during the day, and every time she forgets and phones anyway.'

'That explains it.' Warrick said with an understanding nod. It was difficult for people who didn't work the hours they did to understand the hours they slept.

'And once I was awake, I couldn't get back to sleep.' Sara finished with a shrug.

'Do you always take your work home with you?' Warrick wanted to know.

'I didn't take it home with me.' Sara immediately protested. Before remembering that that kind of gave away the fact that she had come to the CSI labs. Warrick glanced over at her, but didn't comment. 'I was bored.' She tried to justify.

'Uh huh.' Was all the comment she got, although there was a distinct twinkle in his eye. 'Your mom phoning up to wish you Happy Birthday?' Warrick asked.

'Something like that. She wanted to know what I wanted.'

'What did you ask for? A new police scanner?'

She threw him a dirty look. 'Her suggestion was a cat. To keep me company.' She said dryly.

Warrick didn't try and hide his grin. 'What did you say?'

'I asked who was gonna look after it while I was working. And she was like, but that's the best bit, it doesn't need a lot of looking after. Then I pointed out that I lived in a third floor apartment, and did she expect the cat to jump in and out of the window? I don't think she found it funny.' Sara said almost as an afterthought, a smile playing on her lips, although Warrick could see that the conversation hadn't gone down well with her.

'She's just worried about you being lonely, so far away from your family.' Warrick tried.

'I don't know why, I left home at 18. I think I'm big enough to look after myself.'

'My Grams phones every Sunday at six, even though I live 10 minutes away and see her most days. They just like worrying.'

Sara smiled at the image of Warrick's grandmother checking up on him. Warrick neared the yellow tape strung between a few trees marking where the car had been found in the ditch, and pulled off the road. They both grabbed gloves and torches, and exited the car, leaving the hazards going. They roughly guestimated that the gun couldn't be more that fifty metres away, and quickly plotted out a rough grid to work. As they walked, Sara said. 'It wouldn't have been so bad if that was all my mom wanted to talk about.'

'What else did she want, then?' Warrick asked.

'To talk about my brother's wedding. It's in a few weeks. My mum likes to keep me up to date with the preparations, and to ask if I've got a date.'

'You don't need a date for a wedding.'

'I know that…but my mom.' Sara trailed off. 'Her exact words were "you'll be the only one there without another half. I don't want to spend the day worrying about you being all alone."'

'When is it?'

'Two weeks on Saturday. I haven't even brought an outfit yet.'

They'd walked half the grid, side by side, eyes tracking the ground carefully wherever they walked.

Warrick's next words pulled Sara out of a momentary trance. 'I'll go with you.' Sara didn't know if she was more shocked at the words or how casually Warrick had said them.

'Don't be silly. My mum just wants to pry into my life.' Sara said, waving away the suggestion.

'Seriously.' Warrick said, glancing up at her. 'I love weddings. I've got the weekend off, and it's the best way to get your mom off your back for the day.'

'Warrick, really. It won't be the first thing I've gone to alone, I'll be ok. I'm used to my mom.'

'I know. But I'm sure it'll be fun. Plus I get to meet your family, and go to California, which I've never done before.'

Sara shook her head at the absurdity of it all. But Warrick was calm. 'You're serious? You want to come to my brother's wedding to save me from my mother's never ending bitching?'

'That's me. Knight in shining armour.' Warrick said with a grin.

Sara forgot about studying the ground, and studied him, waiting for him to crack a grin and tell her of course he was joking, she wasn't dumb enough to fall for that was she?

But Warrick stayed deadly serious. She sighed, imagining all sorts of disasters this could lead to.

'I'm serious, Sara. It'll be a laugh, you can give me the tour of San Francisco while we're there.'

Sara sighed. Shook her head. Studied him a little more. Sighed again. Before throwing up her hands in defeat. 'Fine. But I warn you, my family are even weirder than I am. My mom will badger you constantly, and my dad will probably threaten you to beat you to next Tuesday should you do anything to hurt me.'

But Warrick didn't look like he'd heeded the warning. Instead, he patted her arm. 'You really do worry too much, Sara. Maybe you should get a cat- might help you to relax a little.'

Sara playfully hit his arm, before giving the area a final sweep. Looked like her brilliant idea had been a complete flop. There was no gun round here.

'I was only joking.' Warrick said, rubbing his arm jokingly. 'And you hit like a girl.'

'Newsflash, moron, I am a girl.'

'Really? Does that mean I'm gonna get to see you in a skirt.'

'In your dreams.' Sara said, before growing serious. 'Sorry I dragged you out on a wild goose chase.'

'All avenues need to be looked at. It was a good idea.' Warrick said. He stood, as she was, looking down the ditch. 'Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction.' He said thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if the car spun off, and the gun, for whatever reason, flew out the window, it would make more sense that it was travelling in a straight line, and wouldn't even have gone down the ditch.'

'Right.' Sara said. 'Which way?' She said, looking left and right.

'Well, you go left, I'll go right, see if either of us has any luck.' Warrick said.

They walked away from each other, each scouring the ground. Sara was walking back, feeling even worse, when she happened to look up, and caught a flash of metal up in the middle of some bush at the edge of the ditch, right next to where the car had taken it's plunge.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. 'I don't believe it.' She said, as she stood looking at a gun caught in the middle of some branches. Warrick came up beside her, and saw what she had seen. He shook his head, as he chuckled. 'How the hell did it end up there?' He wondered out loud.

'It literally did fly from the car.' Sara said. 'I'll get the camera.' She said.

She quickly took the necessary photos, before Warrick rescued the gun, with a little difficulty, bagging and tagging it.

As they started back to CSI, just as the sun was falling behind the horizon, Sara reflected on what a surprise filled day it had been, and she hadn't even started work officially yet.


	3. well, who shot him?

Wedding, birthdays…

By Ria

A.N. Sorry if you get bored with this part, there's not a lot of action, just a bit of needed plot filler to get it out of the way. More action coming up, promise. 

The layout room was bright with artificially light. Outside it would be dark, as it was four in the morning, but without windows in the room, it was almost possible to think it was day.

Sara was leaning with both hands against the bright, under-lit table, her posture tense. She didn't like puzzles, she didn't like not having answers. And this was causing her a headache.

Across from her, Warrick stood, in an identical pose, although the king of cool wasn't as tense. He liked puzzles, getting to figure out evidence. He looked up as Sara sighed, loudly.

'This is crazy.' She said aloud, her eyes darting from photo to photo spread out across the table.

Warrick watched her, fighting the laugh as best he could. But he had to agree with her, the case was crazy.

'Guy dies from a gunshot to the head. Before or after being in a car crash. Of which the car contains no evidence of anyone else being there, with the exception of a few dog hairs.'

'The vic didn't own a dog.' Warrick pointed out, trying to be helpful.

The look Sara shot him told him he was being anything but.

The case had been open for five days. In that time, they'd both worked other cases, but with a momentary lull in cases, they were back in the lab, trying to puzzle out this case.

'How did the gun end up being stuck in a bush?' Sara asked, picking up one photo they'd taken at the scene of the gun, concealed in the bushes, studying it briefly as if it held all the answers before carefully placing it back down.

'It came from the car.' Warrick said.

'Did someone chuck it?'

'That would be my thinking, except, the automatic locks were still on, and can only be turned on and off from inside the vehicle.'

'So the shooter…climbed out of the window?' Sara said doubtfully.

'There weren't any scuff marks or anything. And if the car's just gone hurtling off the road into a ditch because of a failed braking system, you'd think there'd be at least a little extra blood in the car.'

'All blood was the vics.' Sara murmured, although she knew Warrick knew this.

'The only evidence we've got of someone else being there is the dog hair.' Warrick said. 'Do we know what kind of dog?'

'Mongrel.' Sara said.

'What about witness statements from the shooting gallery?' Warrick asked. 'Anyone see the vic getting in the car with someone?'

'I haven't seen them- Brass was meant to be sending us a copy.'

'I'll page him.' Warrick said, reaching for the phone.

'You guys still in here?' Asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

'Hey Cath.' Sara greeted the older CSI. 'How's your case going?'

'Closed, guy copped to it. Didn't like the interrogation suite.' Catherine said with a smile. 'Is this that gunshot during a car accident case?'

'Yeah.' Warrick said. 'It's a bit of a mystery.'

'Guy shot in the head sometime whilst crashing his car. Sounds it.'

'We've got brake failure, dog hairs, and no evidence of another human being there.' Warrick explained.

'Was he shot before or after the car crash?' Catherine asked, stepping forward and taking in the photos spread out across the layout room.

'Probably before, blood spatters weird.' Sara said.

Catherine picked up one of the photos. 'Is that the murder weapon?' She asked, studying the gun in the bush.

Both Sara and Warrick smiled at her tone. 'Yeah.' Sara said.

'How did you find it? I would never have thought of looking there.'

'It was Sara's idea- the windows were open on the car, she thought it could have been dislodged by the accident.' Warrick said, noticing a slight blush creep up Sara's cheeks. He thought she was embarrassed at the praise, but really Sara was remembering the phone call. What happened afterwards didn't help, either.

'Cool.' Catherine commented. Her pager went off. She glanced at it before looking back up at them. 'Well, Grissom wants me, so I'll see you later, come find me if you want a hand.'

'Thanks Cath.' Sara said.

Warrick's pager went off as well. 'Brass- he's on his way over anyway, so he'll drop it off.' He told Sara. He went back to the table, but didn't bother to look at the photos again, instead he looked over at Sara. 'So, you told your mother yet?'

Sara looked up at him, already smiling at the memory. 'Oh yeah, I phoned her last night to make sure she had room.'

'I can stay in a hotel.' Warrick immediately dismissed.

'My mom wouldn't let you.' Sara said with a knowing smile. 'Plus, they own a B&B- would kind of be pointless for you to stay elsewhere.'

'There's room?'

'Yeah, they're using it for relatives, loads of space.' Sara said. 'My mom was almost speechless when I told her I was bringing someone. Which is a first.' What Sara didn't think it important to mention at the moment, as she thought back over that phonecall, was that her mom had promptly jumped to the conclusion that Warrick was a real date. As in someone she was actually seeing, and had apparently been too shy to mention before. That possibly wasn't the worst bit though. Cause, while her mom might have an excuse for jumping to excuses, Sara hadn't exactly been forthcoming in correcting her. And then the moment had passed. And somehow, her mom still thought Warrick was her date, date.

'You'll have to give me your flight details, so I can phone the airlines.' Warrick's voice came through her thoughts, and it took a moment to register.

'Oh…um, I already done it.' Sara said. Warrick stood with his arms crossed, one eyebrow up questioningly, only increasing the blush on her cheeks that had started creeping up. 'I was just trying to be helpful- I had to phone anyway to confirm my seat, so I asked if they had anymore space, and-'

Warrick started chuckling. 'It's ok, Sare, I was kidding. Did they have space?'

'Yeah. I've got the number for you, remind me at end of shift.' Sara told him. She was studying him now, wondering if she should perhaps warn him of what her mom had assumed. But then she'd have to tell him that she hadn't exactly corrected her, and she couldn't think of a valid excuse for that. Warrick raised an eyebrow at her, and she realised she'd probably been staring, and should probably say something. 'are you sure you want to come? I really don't mind if you change your mind.' She asked, not for the first time.

'Are you kidding? I'm looking forward to the break.' Warrick said, doing his best to offer a soothing smile. He didn't know what Sara's problem was, why she felt that he would back out on her, but he really was looking forward to it. Get a break by the sea, meet Sara's folks, hopefully get a load of embarrassing stories on Sara he could use as material to blackmail her.

He looked over the evidence again, as a thought occurred to him. Was Sara so against him coming because she didn't actually want him there? 'Do you want me to come?' He blurted out.

Sara looked up at him startled. 'Why would you think that?'

'Cause you keep asking if I wanna come.'

'Of course I want you to come.' She said quickly, realising too late it was probably a little too quickly. 'I mean…I just don't want you coming cause you feel sorry for me or something.' She said to try and cover up her enthusiasm. 

'I'm not.' Warrick assured her. 'I haven't had a break in a while, and it sounded like a laugh, plus, I get to meet your family and hear all your embarrassing stories.'

Sara looked down, but Warrick could see the smile on her face. 'But there'll be no embarrassing stories. My mom's under a gag order.' Yeah, hopefully she wouldn't ask Warrick when he was planning to propose. Sara almost groaned at that thought. That was exactly the kind of thing her mom was likely to ask. She almost missed Warrick's next comment.

'There's always the photographic evidence.'

'I'm locking that up as soon as we get there.' Sara told him with a grin.

'Oh, I'll find them, Sidle. Believe me.' Warrick started gathering the photos back up, and they started putting the evidence back in the box it was stored in. 'So have you brought your outfit yet?' He asked as Sara filled out the chain of evidence slips.

Sara shot him a suspicious look. 'What do you care?'

'I want to know if I've still got time to convince you to wear a skirt.'

'You sound like my mother.' Sara complained before she could stop herself.

'I think I'm gonna get on very well with your mother.' Warrick commented. 'Ah, there's Brass, lets get those statements.'


	4. the dog, duh!

Weddings, Birthdays…

Part four

By Ria

'No way.' Warrick said, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed a disbelieving look on his face. 'No way.' He repeated, looking at Sara.

'It makes perfect sense!' Sara said, practically bouncing in her chair, her right hand still resting on the mouse. She'd just shown Warrick a computer generated graphic of what she thought had happened with the guy who had been shot whilst crashing his car.

'It makes no sense! This is even worse than your spontaneous human combustion theory.' Warrick told her.

'But it all fits. The guy picks up a stray dog outside the shooting range. Several witnesses saw him set it on his front passenger seat along with his gun.'

'And somehow when the brakes failed and the car went into a spin the dog steps on the gun and shoots his would be rescuer.' Warrick said, the disbelief evident in his tone of voice. He shook his head. 'No way.' He said with finality.

'But it all fits. The bullet entered at an upward angle, the blood spatter is consistent with a fairly close range shot, and that the car was falling at the time. The guy didn't try and fight back or escape because he was dead before the car hit the ditch.' Sara crossed her arms across her chest a defiant look on her face.

Warrick shook his head. 'This is insane. I'd like to see you try and make a jury believe this. Or Grissom for that matter.'

'It follows the evidence.' Sara protested, although there was a slight hint of misgiving in her tone.

'It's just…impossible isn't it?' Warrick said, reaching out clicking the mouse button again to get the graphics programme to play again.

'All the angles work out. The gun and dog were in motion, the dog probably ran off whilst the gun got caught in the tree.'

'And mid flight the gun shot it's owner.'

'It all fits. Everything is explained.' Sara said, confidence returning to her tone. She looked at him, a challenge to her eye. 'What's your idea then? If you don't think this happened, give me a different scenario.'

'Oh I don't know. There must be a hundred different things that could have happened.'

'Give me one.' Sara told him.

'I don't know Sara, I obviously haven't thought about it as much as you.' He said.

Sara blushed at the obvious connotations of that statement. It was true, it had been bugging her for ages. This was finally giving her some closure, coming up with, what she saw anyway, a plausible explanation.

'Are you gonna tell the grieving wife this theory of yours?' Warrick wanted to know.

Sara paused. It was all very well having a theory that fit so well with the evidence available, it was another to tell a grieving relative something so far out. That was why she had shown it to Warrick first, thinking he could back up her ideas. She hadn't expected him to be so hostile to her idea.

Sara reached over, shutting down the graphics programme, getting quickly irritated by Warrick's tone. Warrick, however obviously hadn't picked up on it, as he carried on. 'When are you gonna show Grissom, cause I'd love to be there when you tell him the homicide suspect is a dog.' He joked.

Sara stood up abruptly, her eyes narrowed. Warrick finally worked out that far from joining in with the joke, Sara was quickly getting annoyed at him. She did actually believe that this was how it had happened. 'Look I'm sorry, but this is out there. And yeah, it might be one interpretation of the evidence, but there must be another. Anyway, haven't we got another case to work on?' He asked, hoping to change the subject.

'No.' Sara said. 'Come on, I want to show Grissom.'

Warrick groaned. 'Why do I have to come?' He moaned.

Sara put her hands on the back of his chair and swung the chair around. 'Because we both worked on this case, and as you can't come up with a better idea, this is all we've got.' Sara said firmly.

Warrick checked his watch. 'We've got a plane to catch remember.'

'In like six hours.'

'Well, you tell Grissom this, we're gonna be late.' Warrick predicted.

The only response he got from Sara was her turned back and what sounded suspiciously like 'you wait till we're fifteen thousand feet up, then we'll see if Newton's theory of gravity works'.

Warrick reluctantly got to his feet and followed in her wake.

He also ended up following her out of Grissom's office, half an hour later, calling her name trying to get her to stop. He only caught up with her at the car when she had to stop to find her keys. 'Look, Sara, I tried to warn you.' He said.

He guessed he said the wrong thing, as she whirled on him. 'You could have stuck up for me!'

Warrick lifted a single eyebrow. 'It was your theory.'

'We were meant to be partners! We worked this together. And you completely hung me out to dry! Thanks for the support!' She snapped at him.

She finally pulled her keys out, and bleeped open the car. Warrick sighed, knowing that he had to try and rectify the situation otherwise the flight was gonna be a very quiet affair. 'Look, I…I'm sorry, I should have been a little more supportive.'

Sara tossed him a dirty look.

'Ok, so I shouldn't have stood there and laughed, I'm sorry.' Warrick tried again. 'And seeing as I have no better ideas, then I definitely shouldn't have said that it was insane.'

Sara was still sat staring out of the window, but at least she hadn't driven off yet. Warrick tried to think of something else to say. 'It was a good idea.' He said weakly.

Sara turned the key in the ignition, firing the engine up. 'Thanks, Warrick.' She said dryly, before selecting drive. 'I'll pick you up at ten.' She said before slamming her door and driving off.

Warrick watched her drive off, knowing that Sara was still gonna be in a mood with him, but not being able to stop the small smile on his lips that she had driven off in a huff.

Sara had at least calmed down by the time they got to the airport, even if she wasn't exactly speaking to him. She seemed to have taken the stance that she knew she had something, and so it didn't bother her that he wasn't agreeing because she knew she was right. Warrick let her believe this just because it gave him a break anyway. As Grissom had said just before they had left his office that morning, this was one of those cases that was destined to stay on the unsolvable shelf with a lot of theories but never being able to prove it either way. 

Sara explained, while they waited in the departures lounge for their flight to board, they would fly into San Francisco, then it would be a two hour drive to Tamales Bay.

'So are your folks picking us up?' Warrick asked.

Sara laughed. 'No…no. I usually rent a car.'

Warrick looked at her questioningly.

'My parents hate the city. And I don't think their car would actually make the round trip. It's safer this way, trust me.' Sara told him.

'So you've got a brother. Any other siblings?'

'Nope, just me and my brother.'

'He's older than you.'

'four years.' Sara confirmed. 'We hated each other when we were growing up- we get on all right now.'

'Who else in your family will I meet?' Warrick asked, deciding he should have some idea of who he was about to meet at this family wedding.

'Well, my parents both come from large familys, so I won't confuse you with all the names. My mom's got three sisters and two brothers, and my dad's got five sisters. Which means copious amounts of cousins. I don't know exactly who's gonna be at the wedding, but I'm sure that there'll be a lot of them present.'

'Wow, there was only ever really my Grams and me from our family, after my mother died.' Warrick commented.

'Thanksgiving and Christmas were always a nightmare- the hotel would be packed with relatives, and there'd be up to thirty of us sitting down for lunch.' Sara commented.

'We'd always go round some of my Gram's friends and have lunch. I was usually the only child and got spoilt rotten.' Warrick said, thinking back to those days. What he failed to mention was that he loved every single minute of it.

'My Grandparents are all dead.' Sara said in a matter of fact way. 'We did inherit their terrier though. Crazy old thing.'

'You've got a dog- I love dogs.' Warrick said.

'We've got three. Butch, the terrier, my old dog, Randolph.'

'Randolph?' Warrick echoed.

'It seemed funny at the time.'

'And Winstone.'

Warrick didn't comment on that one- but did roll his eyes.

'I didn't name that one.' Sara quickly added.

'So you've got some weird dogs. And a lot of aunties, uncles and cousins.'

'That about sums it up.'

'I'm looking forward to this more and more.' Warrick said, settling back.

Finally their flight got called, and they boarded the airplane. It was just a short flight, and they were soon touching down in San Francisco. They were coming back to San Francisco after the wedding, so Sara just pointed out a few places as she steered the rental car out to the highway.

They settled into a comfy silence, the work issues left behind in Las Vegas, their joint attention now on the wedding. Warrick was genuinely looking forward to meeting Sara's family, whilst Sara was just looking forward to seeing everyone again, especially her brother. The wedding was the next day, and Sara assumed that most people would be coming up then. Tonight, they were having a family meal, just her parents, brother and her and Warrick. Sara hoped that Warrick wouldn't feel too awkward, although she was starting to suspect that Warrick was going to feel anything but, seeing as he seemed fixated on getting every last drip of dirt to be had on her from her family.

She wondered, as she drove the empty country road, whether the awkwardness would set in when her mom brought up their wedding plans.

She never noticed the police car behind her, till the driver hit the siren, and indicated for her to pull over.

Sara dutifully did so, glancing at Warrick, who had an amused expression on his face. 'I can't have been speeding.' Sara exclaimed, watching in the rear view mirror as the cop exited his vehicle, taking his time readjusting his utility belt before starting for their car, pausing to make a note of their licence plate.

Sara lowered the window as he approached, pasting a smile on her face. 'Good afternoon, officer.' She greeted the traffic cop. He was mid thirties, tall and fairly skinny. His right hand hovered near his gun, as if he was scared that they would jump out on him and attack. He nodded at Sara's greeting.

'Are you aware of the speed limit, ma'am?' He asked.

'Yes.' Sara answered, somewhat indignantly.

'Are you aware you were doing five miles per hour over the speed limit?'

Sara thought about lying, about acting outraged at the suggestion, but really wanted to sigh that she had been pulled over for going 5 miles an hour over the speed limit and ask if the cop had nothing better to do.

'Licence and registration.' The cop asked while Sara was still working out the appropriate response.

Warrick handed over the registration as Sara dug out her licence. The cop seemed to take a long time looking at both, looking at her and Warrick.

Sara's heart was beating hard against her chest. She'd never been in any trouble with the police before, not even a parking ticket. And she didn't want a speeding ticket for going five over the speed limit. It wasn't like she was doing anything dangerous. She thought she should say something in her defence. Perhaps try the old, "hey I'm CSI, I'm on your team", trick. He'd probably turn out to be one of the cops who thought they were a waste of resources or something.

Finally the cop looked at them. 'Speed limits are there for your own and other peoples safety.'

Sara solemnly nodded. 'I never meant to do anything wrong.' she said, her voice not sounding much like her own.

'This time it will just be a warning. But slow down. Next time it will be a lot worse.'

Sara smiled warmly at the cop. 'Thank you, officer.'

He handed the licence back to her, and walked back to his vehicle, and Sara carefully signalled before manoeuvring back onto the road, making sure she was driving just at the speed limit.

'I never meant to do anything wrong, officer.' Warrick mimicked in a high female voice.

Sara threw him a narrowed eyed look, but he carried on, batting his eyelids this time. 'I'm just a helpless female out here driving these country roads, and I don't know about things like the speed limit.'

'Shut up.' Sara said, although she had to fight to keep the smile off her face.

'Oh, thank you officer, thank you.' Warrick carried on, his voice going up an octave.

Sara looked over. 'I didn't get a ticket, though, did I?' She said, a satisfied grin on her face.

'Oh I love you Mr Officer.' Warrick couldn't help but add.

Sara whacked him in the arm for his trouble, although they were both laughing by this time.


	5. more dogs just not murderous ones

Birthdays, weddings.(p5)

By Ria

Shameless plug for my new site: www.csichaostheory.co.uk

They hardly saw any traffic, and reached Tomales Bay in good time for dinner. The small town was focused around a long main road, with various shops, diners and restaurants competing for business. It was the off season, and only a few people were around populating the main street. Off to the right, the sea looked slightly ominous, against a background of low grey clouds.

Sara drove slowly through a town she had grown up in, finally pulling off the road onto a shingle driveway, leading the way down to a very large looking town house. A sign outside announced it as the Tomales Bay B&B, with a "no vacancies" sign hung underneath.

'This is it.' Sara said softly, staring at the building, 'home sweet home.'

'Nice.' Warrick said.

It looked like a home, just a little larger than usual. The outside was painted an off white, with salmon pink trims. The garden was simple but effective, with a seating area looking out over the impressive ocean view.

As they exited the car, the sound of dog barking sounded, and Sara turned to Warrick quickly 'Brace yourself.' She warned.

Before Warrick could ask 'What for?' Three dogs rounded the back of the house and came racing over to them. The terrier Sara had mentioned trailed behind two retrievers, a sandy one, a jet black one, each competing to get to visitors first. For the next two minutes, neither of the them could move as the dogs ran around their legs, occasionally jumping up at one or other of them, barking excitedly. 'That's Butch.' Sara shouted over the din, pointing at the terrier, 'That's Winstone,' she pointed at the sandy haired lab, and then pointed at the one currently trying to jump up and lick Warrick's face. 'That's Randolph, my old dog.' She finished, before curling her tongue up and letting out a piercing whistle. The effect was instantaneous, the dogs stopped mid stride, looking at Sara. 'Stop jumping up.' She commanded.

The dogs took off again, but started chasing each other rather than them.

Warrick was watching Sara now rather than the dogs. 'How did you whistle like that?!'

Sara shrugged. 'My dad taught me when I was little. You curl your tongue round, and whistle through your front teeth.' She demonstrated, the piercing sound again causing all the dogs to look at them, this time only for a second, though.

Warrick tried to curl his tongue round, forcing air through his front teeth but all that came out was the sound of the rushing air. He continued trying till an older woman and man stepped round the back of the house, big smiles on their faces as they walked quickly over to them. 'I thought I heard you whistle.' The older woman said as she stepped up to them. 'you found your way ok then?' She added as she pulled Sara into a hug. Sara was taller, and a lot darker than her mother, Warrick noticed as he waited for the interruptions.

'It hasn't been that long.' Sara said with a grin as she hugged her father. He had obviously been the source of most of Sara's characteristics, he was taller than Sara, the greying hair still held tinges of dark brown.

'And you must be Warrick.' The woman said turning to him. She held out a hand. 'I'm Liz, Sara's mother, and I'd love to say that she's told us all about you, but she hasn't.'

'Mom!' Sara's embarrassment caused Warrick to smile.

'It's nice to meet you, Mrs Sidle.'

'Oh, Liz, please. Mrs Sidle makes me feel so old.' She said with an easy going smile. Warrick smiled back. 'Liz it is.' He said, taking in the longish greying blond hair, the petite figure, the grey blue eyes.

'I'm Ed.' Sara's father introduced himself, briskly shaking his hand.

'Nice to meet you.' Warrick said politely.

The introductions over, Ed went off to see what the dogs were up to, as Liz led them round the back of the house, avoiding the front door, taking them through a back door into a large airy kitchen. 'Now, what can I get you to drink?' She asked, cleaning up non-existent dirt off the side with a cloth. So that was where Sara's fussiness came from, anyway.

'Just water would do fine.' Warrick said, taking a seat at the wooden kitchen table as Sara had.

'Sara?'

'Coffee please.'

Her mother tsked. 'Do you know how much caffeine is in that stuff? I would have thought you would have got over that addiction by now.'

Warrick hid a smile as Sara just smiled patiently at her mother, having heard the lecture a thousand times before. 'I like that addiction.' was all she said in reply.

Liz shook her head, but turned round to put on the kettle.

Sara rolled her eyes at Warrick. 'So mom, is Steve around?'

'_Stephen_ went into town with Alice.'

Warrick raised his eyebrow in question at Sara. 'Alice is his soon to be wife.' Sara explained for his benefit. 'And my mom refuses to acknowledge that everyone else, calls Stephen Steve. Including Steve.'

'I named him Stephen for a reason, not to be cut down to Steve.' Liz said as she put a glass of cold water down in front of Warrick and a cup of coffee down in front of Sara.

'you were named Elizabeth, and you go by Liz.' She pointed out to her mother.

'Yes but that wasn't my idea.'

Sara looked down at her coffee. 'Why do you always insist on putting cream in it?' She complained to her mother.

'Because if you're gonna drink that stuff, at least some milk in it will stop you getting an ulcer.'

Sara rolled her eyes as she took a reluctant sip of the coffee. She really didn't like coffee with cream, but equally disliked getting into an argument with her mom, especially in front of Warrick, who was watching this all with a barely concealed look of amusement. She narrowed her eyes at him, which he chose to ignore.

'So, Warrick, how did you meet my daughter?' Liz asked.

'Mom.' Sara said in a warning tone.

'What? You won't tell me any details, I'm sure Warrick here will. Not everyone is as secretive with their lives as you are.' Liz admonished her daughter. She turned back to Warrick with an expectant look.

'We met at work.'

Her look fell almost immediately, but she tried to cover it up immediately. 'That's nice.' She said as Sara sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

'And you wondered why I didn't tell you.' Sara muttered.

Warrick looked between Sara and her mother, knowing he was missing something there, especially as Liz skipped over the subject altogether. 'So have you always lived in Las Vegas?' She asked brightly to Warrick.

Warrick nodded, telling her about growing up with his grandmother.

'Did you go to college in Las Vegas?' Liz said. 

Warrick missed the narrow eyed look on Sara's face aimed solely at her mother, as he nodded. 'Yeah, Grams took ill so I decided to stay in town.'

Liz nodded in understanding. 'Wasn't that nice of him, dear, staying when his family needed him.' She asked Sara.

'Very.' Sara said through clenched teeth.

Again, Warrick got the feeling that he was missing something between Sara and her mother.

Sara swallowed her coffee with a gulp, pushing her chair back with an angry screech against the stone floor. 'Come on, Warrick, I'll show you around.' She said, not giving him a choice as she walked out of the kitchen.

It was like a different person had taken over as soon as they exited the kitchen, the Sara he was used to around the lab and in Las Vegas. He opened his mouth to comment on what had happened in the kitchen when Sara just talked straight over him, obviously not wanting to discuss it. 

She quickly showed him around the ground floor of the house. 'We should go and get our stuff from the car, get you settled in a room.' She said.

Warrick nodded. He followed her out to the car, but stopped her as she went to open the trunk. 'Look, I didn't mean to start some family argument up or something in there.' He said.

For the first time Sara actually looked at him, smiling genuinely. 'I'm sorry you had to step into that.' She said. 'My mother.' She trailed off, searching for someway to describe the relationship she had with her mother. 'well, she's my mother, but that doesn't mean she approves of anything I've done with my life, least of all my choice of a career.' Sara explained. She then smiled brightly. 'Still, no need for it to ruin your break. How about we go and find out where mom plans to put you, and you can go and get settled. Dinner will be at six on the dot.'

Warrick agreed with the plan, getting his weekend bag and suit bag out of the car, following Sara back toward the house, and back to the kitchen.

'Warrick knows the basic layout then?' Liz asked, smiling brightly at her daughter, not seeming to have noticed anything wrong with her daughter.

'Yep. What room do you want Warrick in.'

Liz frowned at her daughter. 'I thought you'd'

She was cut off mid sentence by Sara. 'He doesn't mind the stairs, how about room ten. That's got the nice view of the sea.'

Her mother stared at her as if she'd grown another head, but nodded. 'Yes, that's fine.'

Warrick turned around, exiting the kitchen first, and didn't see Liz pull her daughter back into the kitchen.

'You know, I'm pretty liberal, Sara.' Her mom whispered at her. 'I don't mind if you wanted to.you know.share a room.' She carried on whispering.

Sara cringed. 'Look, mom, it's fine. It's not that serious. And I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable.' She said, rushing out of the kitchen to follow Warrick, glad she had stopped her mom from saying that in front of Warrick. She smiled brightly at him. 'It's on the top floor. The room. But the views great.' She said, crossing behind the reception area in the front hall to snag the key.

'Where's your room?' He asked, as he followed her up the stairs.

Sara stopped on the first floor landing, and pointed out a closed door. 'My room.'

'Don't I get to see it?' Warrick asked as Sara went to carry on walking up the stairs.

'No.' Sara told him with a grin.

The view was everything that Sara had said it would be. The room was basic, bed, wardrobe, ensuite shower room. But the linen was clean, the room was large and airy, and it was one of the better hotel rooms that Warrick had stayed in.

'I'll leave you to get settled. I'll be in my room, come down when you're ready.' Sara told him. 'Oh, if you need anything, dial 211 on the phone.'

'You've got networked phones?' Warrick asked in surprise.

'That's my room.' Sara finished. Then shrugged. 'I thought it would be useful.' She added. 'Reception's 313.'

'Okay.'

Sara left him to it, going down to her room. It hadn't changed much since she was a child. It was the same as most of the other rooms, the walls empty, the bed freshly made up in case the B&B was ever over run and the room needed. It had only ever been that busy, when a family of twenty seven had hired it out for a wedding.

She put her suitcase on the floor, but didn't bother unpacking it. they weren't staying long after the wedding, and no doubt she'd end up sharing with some errant cousin or other. She was surprised when the phone on the bed stand started ringing. Her parents only used the phones to pass on calls for guests. They refused otherwise.

She lifted up the receiver, said hello.

Warrick's voice came back to her down the phone line. 'Just wanted to make sure it was the right number.' He told her.

Sara narrowed her eyes but she couldn't help smiling. 'It's the right number.' She said unnecessarily.

'Well I know that now.' Warrick told her.

'Did you want anything in particular, or are you just being annoying for the sake of it?'

'Mostly for the sake of it. I was just checking you're parents aren't expecting us to dress for dinner or something.'

'God, I hope not.' Sara said. 'we only usually have to dress up if there's other guests around.'

'I'm a guest.'

'You don't count.'

'Why not? You can dress up for me.'

Sara didn't dignify that with an answer.

She could almost feel Warrick's smile down the line as he checked on the time for dinner, ringing off with 'I'll be down in a moment to see your room.'

Sara made sure she was waiting outside of her room, door firmly closed when Warrick got down. She didn't know why she didn't want him to see the stark room, but it wasn't exactly reprehensive of her in anyway. Or maybe that was the very reason, maybe it was too much like her. Sara didn't dwell on it too long, taking off down the stairs, Warrick following her.

They found Liz in the kitchen with a new couple. The man was taller than Sara but looked a lot like her in dark looks and the same smile. He was in the middle of telling his mother what to put in the stew she was making when he caught site of Sara. 'Hey it's little squid.' He exclaimed, pulling her into a huge hug.

'Don't call me that.' Sara complained, although her voice was distorted seeing as her head was currently mushed against her older brother's shoulder.

'Sara, you remember Alice?' Sara had only met her soon to be sister in law a few times, but greeted the serious looking brunette warmly.

'Steve, Alice, this is my friend Warrick.' Sara introduced. 'Warrick, my brother and his soon to be wife.'

After the necessary hand shaking and hellos they were all shooed out of the kitchen by Liz into the comfortable front room to wait.

Sara stayed back behind the others, smiling as she heard Steve and Warrick already in conversation about what sport teams they supported. 'Mom, what am I having?' She asked quietly.

Liz looked up from the huge pot of beef stew she was making, a confused look on her face.

'I don't eat meat, remember? I haven't for three years.' Sara prompted, her voice raising a little at her mom's still confused look.

'Oh, dear, well it's been so long since you came to stay, and I thought it was just a phase. How am I meant to remember something like that?'

Sara sighed loudly in frustration. 'Mom, you never remember! Every time I come home and have to remind you once again. It's not that hard to remember.'

'Sara, I said I was sorry. I'm sure there's something in the fridge I can rustle up. I don't know why you have to be so awkward, you ate meat for twenty-seven years, remember.'

'Well now I don't.' Sara said, having gone over and over the point ever since she'd told her mom. 'I didn't think you'd be so disapproving of it- you were always complaining how unhealthy my diet was.'

'Yes, and look at you- no meat on your bones. No colour to your cheeks. A bit of red meat, an iron boost will do you the world. It's all those unnatural colours and preservatives you eat that will send you into an early grave. Good wholesome home cooked food, that's what you need.'

'Yes, between my fourteen hour shifts and sleeping during the day, I've got all the time in the world to cook for myself.' Sara said somewhat sarcastically.

'Don't you take that tone with me. It's not my fault you insist on staying in that job. You need to take better care of yourself.'

'I'm not listening. Maybe I should just drive into town, get something from Jake's. Even they do vegetarian lasagne.'

'Don't be silly, Sara. I'll cook you something. I'm sure it won't take me that much longer. Now get out so I can get something done around here, seeing as you don't know how to cook anything.'

Sighing again, although she didn't know why she bothered, Sara turned round and stalked out.

They ate dinner in the formal dining room, as there were too many of them to eat at the kitchen table, as they would normally. The dogs howled outside the door for a time, confused as to why they weren't allowed in, although as they had always been banned, they didn't protest long, eventually finding something more interesting outside, going out to investigate.

Sara's dad took up the head of the table, spooning out generous portions of stew and passing them round. Liz brought in a separate plate of pasta for Sara, making a great show, in Sara's opinion anyway, of putting it down in front of her, asking if that was ok, and would she like some more? Sara politely declined, thanking her, and tucking in, not about to get into an argument with her mom in front of everyone. Although she did feel Steve's eyes on her before he started chatting more with Warrick. The subject basis was still baseball by the sound of it, so Sara turned to Alice, catching up on the real news about her brother, the things she didn't find out about otherwise, and about the last minute plans for the wedding. Sara knew most of the details; that Alice was staying with her family at another motel just outside town, and was being brought back here by horse drawn carriage tomorrow at twelve for the ceremony being held on the lawn. Sara hadn't met Alice's family, most of who were coming in from southern California, and was looking forward to it.

'Oh, Steve, by the way, thanks for the gift.' Sara remembered during a lull in conversation.

Steve looked over and grinned, 'no problem.' He said.

'Yes, I've always needed a spade. Considering I live in an apartment, and have no garden.' Sara said, deadpanned, making her brother's grin widen.

'Well, what else are you meant to get a girl who has everything?' Steve asked.

'Book tokens?' Sara suggested. 'Anything, in fact, rather than something I have no use for, except for maybe in self defence if my apartment gets invaded.'

'See, that was what I was thinking.' Steve said, picking up his glass of wine, and saluting her with it before taking a gulp.

Sara shook her head, but lifted her glass, returning the salute. She'd never had one serious present from her brother, and the day she did, she would be quite worried. And it wasn't as if she didn't get the chance, and use that chance, to return the favour for his birthday.

'So, Sara, have you decided what else you want for your birthday?' Liz asked as she dulled out seconds of the stew, ignoring everyone's protest that they were full.

'Anything but a cat.' Sara said.

Steve laughed. 'You offered her a cat?' He asked his mom. 'Why didn't you take it?'

'Gee, I wonder.' Sara said.

'Don't ask me, Stephen. I thought it was a perfectly nice gift. It could keep her company.' Liz said.

'I don't need a cat, mom. And we've talked about this. I live on the third floor. And I'm not there most of the time. It wouldn't exactly be fair, would it?'

Warrick was grinning, but his grin fell as Liz turned to him. 'Don't you think it would be a good gift, Warrick?'

Feeling Sara's somewhat heated glare on him, and considering that Liz was looking at him expectantly, the first thing he did was clear his throat. He quickly decided, as Sara was the one he would be spending the most time with, she was the safer option. 'She has a point, we do work a lot of hours. Nature of the job.' He said, taking a big mouthful of stew, as if to calm Sara's mom by appreciating the stew. 'This is very good.' He added.

Liz smiled at the comment, accepting the praise graciously. 'So you work on the same shift, then?' She asked Warrick.

He missed Sara's roll of the eye as he nodded. 'Yeah, the graveyard shift.'

'Such an awful time to work. So unnatural.' Liz commented.

Warrick could feel the sudden atmosphere that had descended in the room, but didn't know what it was, or how he was meant to get out of it. He shrugged. 'You get used to it.' He said mildly, glancing at Sara, who was fixing a glare at her mother. 'You know?' he added, just for effect.

'Mom, why don't I help you clean up and get dessert?' Sara said suddenly, interrupting whatever her mother was about to say. Her mom looked like she wanted to grill Warrick some more, but stood up, helping Sara to collect the plates. Ed got up also, saying he'd go and check what the dogs were up to as they were so quiet.

Sara waited till the door was closed to the kitchen till she warned her mother, 'don't start with Warrick.'

'What?' Liz asked, looking deceptively innocent as she put the dishes in the sink and started for the fridge to get the dessert ready.

'You know what.' Sara said, leaning against the counter. 'Look, whatever you might think of what I do, and you've been more than vocal about it, this is neither the time or the place. This is Steve's big day!'

'I know that Sara. I was trying to be interested in your job. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?'

'No, mom. I want you to approve of my career. You were just baiting Warrick so that you can prove that my career is all the bad things you think it is. And I want you to stop.'

'Sara, you do get some silly ideas into that head of yours.' Her mom said, shaking her head as she sprinkled hundreds and thousands over the trifle she had made, Steve's favourite.

'There not silly ideas. Every time I come home you try and pick holes in what I do. And I won't let you do it in front of Warrick.'

'Fine. I won't talk about your job. Honestly, I can't win with you.' Liz said.

In the dining room, Warrick was feeling confused. 'Did I say something I shouldn't have?' He asked Steve.

Steve smiled and shook his head. 'No, it's not you.' He glanced at the door to the kitchen, before dropping his voice. 'Look, Sara and mom always argue when they're together. About anything, and everything. You just have to let them get on with it sometimes. It's usually nothing; they just have very differing views on things.'

Warrick nodded. 'I thought I'd started it.'

'Oh no. This has been going on for ages.' Steve said. 'Ignore them. That's what we always do. Let them get on with it. They sort it out between them eventually.'

Warrick looked thoughtful, taking a sip of wine.

'My advice? Don't let it bother you. They're always going on about something. It's the way they are together.'


End file.
